CDVR
by Ghost Fire 6
Summary: Many attend Beacon to become Huntsmen and Huntresses for different reasons. Romeo did to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Velvet did to prove that she wasn't worthless and defend others. Dezal did to show his strength. And Chain… she didn't say much. Together, they form Team CDVR of Beacon Academy. Spin-off of the RWBY/Bleach crossover, "The Quincy Hunter".
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Ghost of Violet Hill

Character Schematics

Name: Romeo Blue.

Nickname: Frost.

Gender: Male.

Age: 15; turning 16.

Height: 5'8".

Hair Color/Style: White and lightly streaked blue at the ends; slightly long but neat.

Eye Color: Both of Romeo's eyes have three different colors: blue (top-side of the irises), green (right-side of the irises), and red (left-side of the irises); turns royal blue.

Skin Tone: Slight Tan.

Color Designation: Royal Blue.

Weapons: Dual One-Handed Heavy Pistol Long-Swords (DOHHPLS) named "Gale (right-hand sword) and Swift (left-hand sword) "; Gale's handle is actually a high-caliber heavy pistol (same with Swift) that is colored white and connected to a white hand-guard that has the pistol grip on the right-side, attached to the pistol grip is a part of Gale's ivory blade that better aids Romeo's grip on the sword when using it. The blade is double-edged and colored white with a blue outline. A blue emblem of a star inside a circle with wings on it can be found embroidered on the flat of the blade, just beneath the tip; Swift is a straight sword with the pistol/handle colored navy blue and connected to a blue pistol grip/hand-guard that is also on the right-side. The blade is royal blue and slender, though not to the extent of a rapier; When using the pistol of his swords, Romeo switches his hold onto the pistol grips and the blades shorten themselves by telescopically folding (meaning the tip slides into the center of the blade before both sliding into the base of the blade). The pistols are semi-automatic and are fired with lightning-like speed. They use high-caliber Shadow Dust bullets (dust that self-generates, meaning the clips never run out).

Abilities/Skills: Martial Artist; Master Swordsman; Master of Aura Manipulation (can channel his aura into Swift and Gale for powerful offensive attacks, increase his rate of healing, and enhance his own physical abilities); Despite his incredible speed (rivaling Ruby's), his Aura's Semblance is personal short-ranged teleportation.

Appearance: Romeo physique is lean and athletic. He has a delicate face that shows no trace of masculinity, allowing people to easily mistaken him for a girl. He has a small scar going across his right eyebrow and cheek. Romeo also has several tattoos, a royal blue tribal-style tattoo that wraps around his upper left-arm and three more on his right-forearm, each an emblem of his family: a blue lightning-bolt (his father), a sky blue cloud (his mother), and three navy blue ocean waves (his sister), and he has slash scars on the left-side of his chest and left shoulder, all concealed by his clothing. His clothing consists of white pants with a blue belt that has a large black buckle and holds heavy pistol clips, a white V-necked shirt that's worn underneath his blue trench coat with a white outline and lining going down the sleeves, and white boots with black plates to protect his shins. He has a black plate located on the upper left-arm and a pair of blue fingerless gloves with black plates along the knuckles, both for protection and to add little more pain to his punch. He wears a blue strap with a white outline that goes over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side and carries the royal blue sheathes that holds Gale and Swift on his back. Around his right bicep is a white band that carries his blue emblem, a star inside a circle with wings on it named "Vanguard".

History: Son of Huntsman Raiden Blue and Huntress Sky Blue, Romeo trained alongside his older sister, Sea, throughout his childhood. At the age of 13, Romeo became an orphan after his parents sacrificed themselves to save him and Sea from a horde of Grimm when their town was attacked. Despite their parents sacrifice, Sea died due to her injuries, leaving Romeo as the only survivor. Professor Ozpin, friend of the boy's parents, took him in as his protégé and to live at Beacon Academy, where Romeo continued to train himself. 2 years later, Ozpin believed Romeo was ready to be officially enrolled into the Academy early.

Personality: Romeo is very laid-back as he keeps a friendly and cool attitude, sometimes telling jokes during dramatic situations, he can be childish once in awhile, and cares greatly for others, even willing to put his life on the line to protect them. For hobbies, he enjoys reading, music, customizing and improving his swords, and training. He is highly addicted to pizza, a.k.a "The Gift From God". Because of the lose of his family, Romeo wants to make sure no one else suffers the way he has. In combat, Romeo is confident (sometimes even cocky) in his abilities and keeps his mind relaxed, but will become serious if worst becomes worse.

Aura Display: Romeo will emanate a smokey royal blue aura, his eyes will change color from their multi-colors to royal blue and glow, and the blue streaks in his hair will also glow.

Violet Hill Monument.

Romeo stood before a tall black marble monument just outside the the snow-caked forest. This wasn't always an open area with nothing but snow and some boulders filling it's emptiness. There once was a peaceful town, beyond it was a meadow filled with colorful flowers and a hill claimed by a beautiful apple blossom tree.

Before the Grimm came and murdered that beauty, along with the town and it's people.

On the monument was titled 'In Memory of The People of Violet Hill; Gone, But Will Never Be Forgotten', under this was the names of the town's fallen. He remembered them all, friends and neighbors that did not deserve to fall by the hands of Grimm. But three names stood out; the most precious of them all:

Raiden Blue.

Sky Blue.

And Sea Blue.

Gently, Romeo set a bouquet of red, white, and interestingly enough, blue roses on the alter of the monument.

"I promise… I promise that I'll do my best and make sure no one else suffers the way we have." Romeo spoke softly, smiling sadly as tears flowed down his cheeks. Remembering all of his loved ones perishing in one, slow, and painful day. The memory even brought pain to his scars.

*BOOM! BOOM!*

To loud explosions echoed over the hills with smoke and flaming lights appearing… where a town was located. Romeo wiped his face, grinning that he was going to fulfill his promise or be damned.

Town of Aincrad.

The town was in chaos, buildings were set ablaze or brought down by the attacker's massive sword. Actually, 'attacker' would be an understatement on describing what ever the hell that thing is.

It looked demonic in nature, having jet black skin, it's long tail resembling a red cobra, large mountain goat like horns, and the forsaken bone-white mask on it's muzzle and face that all Grimm carried. Along with it's gigantic size, the Demon wielded an equally massive Zanbato sword in it's right-hand and fired red spheres of energy from it's mouth. But the most the fear spreading feature the Demon displayed was it's piercing glowing red eyes. Many knew that Grimm shared their bone armor and red eyes, but this demon's eyes caused more than anxiety to corse through anyone who dared looking into them.

This shouldn't be Grimm at all in fact! Grimm were feral monsters, simple minded with nothing but bloodlust, ranging from land, sea, and sky. This Demon however, showed some knowledge, 'cause if you look pass it's earth shaking roar and rage full face, it looked as if it were having a blast.

The Demon swung it's sword at a group of building, sending debris flying before crashing into other buildings. It inhaled deeply and lunged it's head forward, firing red spheres and devastating the settlement further.

"MY LEG!" Screamed some random man who was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Emmy, you have leave! Now!" Ordered a desperate mother. She couldn't move thanks to the collapsed building on her lower half. If only she could get out, she wouldn't be having this discussion with her 6-year old daughter.

"I'm not leaving you, Mommy!" Emmy cried, pointlessly trying to lift the debris off her mother, but no avail. The Demon took notice of the pitiful display and started to stomp towards them.

The mother eyes widen with horror. "Please, Emmy! You need to leave me!" She couldn't bare the thought of her daughter dying alongside her.

"No!" Pushing against the debris, Emmy set herself off balance and fell onto her rear. Balling her eyes out that she failed to help her mother. The Demon was closing in, forcing the mother to realize there was nothing left to do but find solace with her daughter.

"Come here, honey." She said softly, Emmy crawled to her mother, holding each other in a tight embrace and readying themselves for cruel fate.

"I love you, mommy." Emmy sobbed.

"I love you too, sweet-heart." The demon finally stopped before them, bringing it's sword above it's head and swiftly brought it down towards the two.

*CLANG*

'…Are we dead…?' The mother thought. Slowly, she opened her eyes and was shocked by the sight. A boy, looking around 15 with white and lightly streaked blue hair stood between them and the Demon, holding it's huge sword in place with his own dual swords in a 'X' like block.

"Back off!" Romeo growled, parrying the sword and forcing the demon back. Leaving behind a smoky royal blue aura, he teleported, reappearing right in front of the Demon's face. Romeo first delivered a kick on it's muzzle and finished with a powerful spin-kick, sending the demon flying and sprawling on it's stomach.

Romeo landed and rushed over to Emmy and her mother. "Are okay?" They nodded, he couldn't help but smile. "Good… if I get this off you, will you be able to move?"

"Yes, please hurry." Emmy's mother answered. Romeo sheathed his swords and started to move the debris off her quickly yet carefully, until she was finally free. "Thank you, now come on, we need to get out of here."

"You go on ahead, I have to finish this." Romeo replied, his eyes focused on the demon that was beginning to recover.

"Are you insane?" The mother questioned, there's no way one man, especially a boy, could take on that thing!

Romeo simply shook his head. "Nope", his lips formed a cocky smirk, "just generous." He joked, unsheathing Swift and Gale, getting into a offensive stance. "Now get going."

She was not having any of that. "But-!"

"There's no time! Now go!" He yelled. The mother noticed that his voice was not with anger, but concern.

"…Okay, c'mon Emmy." She picked up Emmy, running to the nearest shelter.

The Demon finally got on it's feet, it's eyes found the women free and sprinting with the girl in her arms. It started form red energy to blast them.

"Hey ugly!" Bullets shot into one of the demon's eyes. It put a hand over it, roaring in pain and finding the source, the same boy that humiliated it moments ago, wielding 10 inch barreled pistols and smirking proudly. "I understand that you've got a face that not even your mother could love, but do you really have to take it out on these people!" The Demon roared and fired storms of red spheres.

Romeo switched Swift and Gale back to their sword modes and dashed through the barrage. He kept teleporting out of the way with each coming blast. Upon reaching close proximity of the Demon, it brought it's sword down, only for Romeo to rush past it. He spinned twice, slashing at the Demon abdomen before cutting with a downward 'X' and doing the same upward. The Demon stumbled back and quickly shook off the pain.

Now it was pissed. How dare this weak, pathetic boy make it look like some fool.

The two started to go at it, sparks flied as their blades connected, but this fight wasn't even. Romeo was too fast and agile for the Demon, managing to swiftly slice it multiple times after evading it's massive sword again and again. Romeo jumped into the air, avoiding the swiping Zanbato and failing to notice the huge oncoming fist. He was sent flying into an unoccupied home, followed by several of red spheres, blasting away and kicking up a cloud of dust.

The Demons stared at the cloud patently, waiting to see the corpse of this brat. The cloud began to clear and it's eyes widen with a feeling it thought it would never feel… fear. Romeo was standing, with blood coming from his facial scar, which proceeded to heal itself and three very noticeable trait; his once multi-colored eyes had turned royal blue and like the blue streaks in his hair were glowing, not to mention he was emanating a smokey royal blue aura.

"Listen, ugly, it's fun and all. But…" His smirk disappeared, taking on a more serious demeanor that could rival Glynda's. "This ends now!" Before the Demon knew it, Romeo had corkscrewed at it's chest and made another downward 'X'. Once Romeo's feet touched the ground, he charged his aura into Swift and Gale, engulfing the blades in a royal blue aura. "Royal Eclipse!" He called, thus starting his intense combo.

Rapidly, Romeo teleported all over the Demon, twisting his body or dashing around it with each strike. He increased his speed, becoming a royal blue blur and every time he swung his swords, blue gales of winds started to appear. The Demon was slashed almost everywhere, it tried raising it's sword to fight back, only to have it's arm shredded by Romeo until there was nothing left.

The Demon collapsed onto it's knees in agony. Romeo reappeared in the sky above his opponent, Swift and Gale raised over his left-shoulder. With a cry of adrenaline, he started to spin downward, his speed accelerating every second. Finally, Romeo beheaded the Demon, landing and letting it's body dissolve

In the distance, a women with dark tan skin and mint green hair had watched the whole fight alongside a man that had blue hair. The women, Cleo, couldn't help but sigh in disappointment. "And to think I had such high hopes for it."

"Indeed," the man, Marcus, agreed. "It will be sad to tell Lady Cinder about this. I actually thought that the… I'm sorry, Cleo, what did you name this one?"

"The Killer's Eye." She answered.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, this Grimm could've been made a fine Hollow. But I stand corrected… Let us take our leave." Marcus said, preparing to use Sonido when he notice Cleo staring at the boy.

Cleo felt something about that brat. The amount of Spiritual Pressure he had was strong and no one at his age should have been able to kill that Grimm. She realized that she knew the feeling, she knew that he could be a thorn in their sides in the future if he were ever to know about them.

"Cleo, are you alright?" Marcus' voice brought her out of her thought.

"Of course. Now, lets report to Lady Cinder." Cleo told her fellow Arrancar. With that, they used Sonido and disappeared.

One Month Later, Beacon Academy.

After staying for awhile to help the town rebuild, Romeo had taken a shuttle back to Beacon. On the way, Ozpin had told him that he wanted to talk to him immediately after returning. Romeo made his way to Ozpin's personal study, stopping when he met the door. He knocked.

"It's open." Ozpin called, letting Romeo enter. He found his master sipping his usual cup of coffee at his desk, where an odd metal brief case on it. "Ah, Romeo, could you take a seat?" He asked. Romeo noticed something off about his master, his voice didn't have it's usual amusement or on-and-off bluntness, it was serious.

"No problem." Romeo took a seat in front of the desk. "If you don't mind me asking, Professor, but what's going on?"

Ozpin sighed, setting his coffee on his desk and resting his hand on the case.

"We need to talk…"

**A/N: So there's a cliffhanger. Any ways, I would like to say thank you to VenomSpider33 and Tahaku. Thank you Venom for letting me do a spin-off of "The Quincy Hunter" and accepting my OC. And thank you Tahaku for letting me customize your OCs. I'll be releasing the other prologues as fast as I can and I hope you enjoy reading this**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue: The Venrik**

Character Schematics

Name: Chain Venrik.

Nickname: None.

Age: 17.

Height: 4'2".

Hair Color/Style: Blondish-brown; slightly long and kept in a pony tail.

Eye Color: Blue.

Skin Tone: Pale.

Color Designation: Silver.

Weapons: Dual High-Caliber Dust Revolvers (DHCDR) named "Deiva (left-hand gun) and Angelis (right-hand gun)"; Both revolvers have a black handle, yet the rest of Angelis is silver while Deiva is black; Both are designed to shoot Dust bullets and Dust shots.

Abilities: Strategic; Intelligent; Sure Shot; Dust Expert; Night Vision; Chain's Aura Semblance is stealth, making her undetectable from all senses.

Appearance: Chain has an average female physique for her size, yet her chest is slightly large than normal for her size. Due to her Faunus heritage, she has long and blondish-brown rabbit ears on her head and a white rabbit tail. She wears a white thigh-length dress with intricate pale blue designs on parts of her dress that aren't covered by her armor padding. Her padding consists of arm-guards with the left guard silver and the right guard pale blue, a silver chest plate, silver segmented plates on her sides that protect her legs, and silver light-weight plated boots. Around her waist is a silver belt that hold her pale blue holsters that carry her revolvers. Located on Chain's pale blue arm-guard is her emblem, a silver crescent moon named "Specter".

History: Chain and her older brother, Dezal lived with their aunt after their parent's death by the hands of Grimm. Through their childhood, Chain and Dezal were bullied for their size and Faunus heritage. While Dezal worked to become stronger because of the bullying, Chain instead closed off all of her emotions, distancing herself from others and delving into her studies, mostly interacting with family and her teachers. All in all, she became one of the smartest students in Signal Academy. Now she's going to Beacon with Dezal.

Personality: Chain is emotionless and that actually says a lot. She does talk to people when they talk to her, but will say nothing at all when shy. She's ignorant on how to interact with people and totally innocent in that aspect. She's very knowledgeable and despite her coldness, Chain does care for others, especially those she considers close to her. When fighting, she completely calm, strategic, and thinks fast.

Aura Display: Chain will emanate have a shadowy silver aura from her body.

Name: Dezal Venrik.

Nickname: None.

Age: 19.

Height: 5'5".

Hair Color/Style: Blondish-brown; shaggy.

Eye Color: Blue.

Skin Tone: Pale.

Color Designation: Gold.

Weapons: A large two-handed Claymore-Dust Rifle-Dust Cannon-Combo (CDRDCC) named "Light's Edge"; In it's claymore form, Edge's handle, hilt, and and hand-guard are white with the blade gold and double-edged; In it's semi-automatic rifle form, Edge is gold with white details and fires Dust bullets; Edge's cannon form shares the color scheme of it's rifle form. In this form, Edge can either fire a small blast of Dust or charges up before firing a more powerful blast, decimating it's targets into nothing.

Abilities: Dirty Boxer; Night Vision; Master Swordsman; Rifleman; Heavy Weapons Expert; Strong Athleticism; His Aura Semblance is aura barrier, allowing him to summon a gold dome of energy to protect himself and others close by from attacks.

Appearance: Despite his size, Dezal has a strong-athletic build. Due to his Faunus heritage, he has long, blondish-brown rabbit ears on his head and even a white rabbit tail. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt and pants under his armor, consisting of gold gauntlets, a white shoulder guard on his right-shoulder to cushion his rifle and cannon, a gold chest plate, and gold knee-high armored boots. He wears a gold belt with a white buckle and a white strap going over his right-shoulder and under his left-shoulder, carrying the gold pouches that hold his mags across his chest and the gold sheath that holds Light's Edge on his back. His emblem is two gold claymores crossing each other with a silver shield behind them named "Sentinel", located on his shoulder-guard.

History: Dezal and his younger sister, Chain, were raised by their aunt in Vale after their parents were killed by Grimm when traveling without them. Through out their childhood, Dezal and Chain were bullied for their Faunus heritage and height, making Dezal strive to become stronger to protect himself and his sister. This made him become one of the strongest students of Signal Academy. After graduating however, Dezal waited for Chain to graduate before going to Beacon with her.

Personality: Dezal is stubborn, thanks to people considering him small and weak. He does care about people and is always willing helping those in need… Well, those who haven't ticked him off of course. He has a tendency to give people who are close to him (or people he hates) nicknames, hence the nicknames of his teammates. He cares deeply for his younger sister and grew a slight childish side to compensate for Chain's coldness. Oddly enough, Dezal is very accepting of any crazy or absurd things he encounters and deals with it the best way he can immediately.

Aura Display: Dezal will have a gold aura outline his body and will have arcs of gold lighting appear on him when charging Edge when in cannon mode.

Vale Stadium.

Vale Stadium was in need of one word to describe it: PUMPED! Every seat was packed, the crowd was roaring with excitement as fighters fought alongside their family and friends against another duo. And who is bringing this to you this live? Well who else, non-other than VNN's Lisa Lavender!

"Hello, this Lisa Lavender of Vale News Network, reporting to you live at Vale Stadium with the Double Team Tournament!" The silver haired women said cheerfully, speaking into the microphone and looking at the camera that broadcasted her all over Vale. "People have been cheering on these fighters for the last few hours and excitement never seems to end! Now to our Sports Analysts, Michael and Gavin!" The broadcast switched over to 2 suited men, one a taller with neat brown hair, and the other slightly shorter with short curly brown hair and glasses. Both seated in the booth that looked down upon the platforms for the fights and had recordings of the matches.

"Thank you, Lisa!" The tall one, Gavin said cheerily with his english accent. "Now, how about we review the earlier ma-."

"Hold it!" The other man, Michael interrupted, irritation obvious in his voice. "We're not gonna review every *BEEP* match, okay! The Finals are going to start soon, so I'm going to sum this *BEEP* up!"

"But Mich-!" Gavin tried to protest.

"No 'but's!" Michael turned to the camera, clips of the beginning matches playing beside him. "Anyways, as you know, any of the first teams that lost the in first matches obviously sucked and shouldn't have even tried at all!"

"Now, Michael, that's not necessarily tr-." Gavin entered, only to be kicked out.

"Interrupt me again, Gavin! See what happens!" Michael angrily promised, the later matches proceeded to play. "Then there are the idiots that some how managed to survive the first set of matches, some of them had the guts to shoot for the stars! Only to have their faces kicked back into the dirt!" And now a picture of two duos that won the Semi-Final were displayed. "Now we have people who have a spine and are actually good! The Venrik Siblings and the Doragunzu Twins are gonna go at it and show us what an actual fight looks like!"

"Michael, we should at least pay some resp-." Gavin was now a dead man walking.

"That's it!" Michael shouted, clenching his fists. "You've been cutting me off all *BEEP* day!" He stormed out of his seat towards his co-worker.

Gavin was now scared as hell as Michael stomped towards him. "M-michael, l-lets be r-reasonable!" Michael tackled Gavin to the ground.

West Wing Locker Room.

Chain and Dezal sat on a bench and watched the broadcast after checking their weapons.

"Man! These guys should have there own show or something!" Dezal said, finding the Sports Analysts' chaos hilarious as he scarfed down his popcorn.

Chain, however, could care less. She was interested in seeing some recordings of their opponents, allowing her to come up with a strategy to win the tournament with her brother.

"Get over here! You little *BEEP*!" Michael roared from the broadcast.

"Someone help me! He's trying to strangle me!" Gavin cried, but people were to scared to help him.

"Hold still! Goddamn it!" Again, Michael shouted.

"Not the face! Not the fa-" The broadcast was cut off, switching back to Lisa, who carried a sheepish expression.

"Anyways, how about we check out our Finalists!" She said, kicking off with the Doragunzu Twins, Kasai and Aisu.

The twins almost looked like the same person, yet different with clothing that probably expressed themselves. While Kasai wore a firey gold outfit that a DJ would ware, Aisu dressed in a neat ice blue suit. Kasai had messy gold hair with red streaks and Aisu had neat black hair with ice blue streaks.

Their fighting style was… almost perfect. The Doragunzus were nearly synced, as if they were fighting as one. Using only basic katanas, combined with their aura, the Twins focused on different ways of fighting, Kasai focused on melee combat and Aisu went all out with aura based attacks.

'That's their weakness.' Chain thought, finding that their strength displayed their weakness.

"May the Venriks and the Doragunzus please report at the main platform." The loudspeakers called them. After hearing so, Dezal quickly finished his popcorn and hopped to his feet.

"Ready to go?" He asked his sister, grinning excitingly.

Chain nodded. "Of course," she answered, her face emotionless.

"Well, c'mon!" With that, the two started to make through the corridors and towards the platform for the final bout. "Sooo… do we have a plan, sis?"

"Yes, we do." Chain replied.

Dezal smiled. "Then let's hear it."

"The Twins fight as one because they rely too much on each other." Chain started. "While Kasai focuses on close-quarters-combat, Aisu uses his aura for long ranged attacks. If we separate them, take one each on our own, we could win."

Dezal adopted a confused and curious look. "You said 'could', what do you mean?"

Chain continued. "Even if we do separate them, they'll be still be a challenge. Kasai is fast and Aisu won't let us near him. So we have to chooses who will fight who."

Dezal cupped his hand over his chin, humming a thoughtful 'hmmm'. Then it hit him, he snapped his fingers. "I know, I'll take on Kasai since I can probably keep up with him! Plus, you can handle Aisu, thanks to that disappearing act of yours!"

Chain nodded in agreement. "That… and because I don't have a melee weapon."

Main Platform.

The crowd that surrounded the main platform cheered on for the Final Match. In the center of the stage was the announcer. He was rather a short man, wearing a black suit and shades, his blonde hair slicked back.

"Alright! Ladies and Gentleman, are you ready?!" The announcer happily called into his microphone, gaining a roar of cheers in return. "I can't hear you!" This time, the cheers were so loud that it could be felt all over the stadium. "That's more like it!"

Set on one side of the platform were the Venriks, replacing their Dust rounds with non-lethals. "Remember, Dezal, distract Kasai while I fight Asui." Chain reminded him.

"Got it…" Dezal replied, Chain noticed that her brother wasn't chipper as usual and that could prove to be a problem since there was something bugging him.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Dezal started. "I'm just a little bit sad that I won't be able to use Edge's cannon."

"Dezal, we've been over this." Chain sighed, shaking her head and resisting the urge to face palm. "Heavy weapons are not permitted and we would be disqualified if you used it."

"Yeah, you're right." Dezal agreed, smiling sheepishly and scratching the back his head.

"On this side, we have our Faunus siblings, who have been showing us what their made of!" The announcer called.

"Looks like that's our cue." Dezal said, Chain nodded and the siblings started to step up on the platform.

"Give it up for Chain and Dezal Venrik!" While the pair received cheers as the walked towards the announcer, they were also booed for being Faunus. Dezal gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, Chain, again, didn't care whatsoever.

"And on this side! We have twins who should've been named the Gruesome-Twosome! Let's hear it for Kasai and Asui Doragunzu!" The twins walked towards the other pair and the announcer.

Once the pairs met at the center, Dezal offered his hand to Kasai. "Let the best man win."

Kasai sportsmanly shook his hand. "Right back at ya."

Dezal offered his hand to Asui, but he wasn't like his brother. The neat suited boy just laughed. "Why would I even bother shake hands with filth like you, shrimp?" Asui mocked, pressing Dezal's buttons.

"Why you son of a-" Before he could start the fight early, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned to find his sister shaking her head.

"Don't, it's the result that he wants. By toying with you, you'll not be able to focus on the fight and we'll lose." Chain explained, after a moment, Dezal's tense body relaxed with a sigh.

"Make sure you hit him hard for me." Dezal said and when he saw Chain nod, he smiled confidently. "Good… Now let's go kick some ass."

"Fighters, please go to your sides of the platform!" The announcer said, after the pairs did so, he walked off stage. The holographic display above the platform activated, showing a picture of each pair on different sides with their aura bars underneath them and a timer in between. "Fighters, get set!" The Doragunzus unsheathed their katanas, charging their auras into them; Kasai had gold flames with red tips engulf his blade while Asui had a snowy like breeze dance around his blade. Dezal unsheathed Light's Edge, activating it's rifle form and crouched, taking aim at his opponents. Chain unholstered Dieva and Angelis, pointing both heavy revolvers at the twins.

…3…2…1…*BEEP*

"FIGHT!"

The Venriks unloaded, firing almost everything at the Doragunzus, the twins reacted by deflecting or slicing the rounds. Asui swung his katana several times, sending ice blue waves of energy that rapidly approached the siblings, Dezal slammed his fist at the ground, summoning a gold dome of energy that encased him and Chain. The waves collided with the barrier, kicking up dust in the process.

Kasai dashed forward and into the dust, until a gold and white claymore smashed against his katana. Chain rushed out of the cloud, Asui engaged with wave after wave being sent at the Faunus, who managed to evade each strike.

Dezal and Kasai were oddly even with different advantages. Although the Doragunzu was quite fast, the Venrik's small stature gave him more mobility, despite the heavy armor he fancied. Dezal also proved to be more challenging with his strength and claymore, every time the larger blade clashed against Kasai's katana, the blade was on the verge of breaking. Kasai jumped in to air, reversing his grip on his katana, before spinning downward. Dezal raised Light's Edge over his head, not only blocking the strike, but shattering the katana. When Kasai landed, he was kicked back a couple meters. The Doragunzu looked up at his opponent and found something surprising, the Venrik had sheathed Edge and taken up a boxing stance.

"Mind if I keep the fight going?" Dezal said, grinning challengingly.

Kasai smirked. "Not at all." He got into his own fighting stance. "But I should warn you, I've been train in the ancient art of French Military Combat."

"Wait, that's a thing?" Dezal asked. Instead of actually fighting, Kasai started showing off all sorts of flips, advancing towards Dezal… Only to be punched in the face and sent flying off the platform, knocked out cold. "Huh… That was easier than I thought."

Chain kept firing her revolvers while dodging the seemingly never ending waves of energy that were thrown at her. The barrage not only held her from advancing towards Asui, but also was cutting all the bullets. She quickly glanced at the holographic display, finding Dezal had dealt with Kasai and Asui's aura bar was just entering the yellow zone.

She needed to end this, time to take the offensive.

Asui increased his speed of his swings, trying to hit the blasted Faunus that kept evading his attack. Then something unexpected happened, she disappeared. He stopped and surveyed his surroundings for Chain, but found nothing, she had simply vanished.

"Where did that stupid bit-" Before he could finish that thought, Chain slammed the handle of Angelis into the back of Asui's head, rendering him unconscious.

"And it's over! The Venriks are the winners!" The announcer said, the crowd cheering loudly in return. "And to think it was only round 1!"

Winner's Podium.

Reporters had surrounded the podium where the three winning pairs stood. In 3rd place were the Dakota Twins: John and Jane. While John smiled at his accomplishment, Jane looked irritated, thinking that they should've won. Standing at 2nd was the Doragunzu Twins, Kasai was still proud and Asui pissed for losing to bloody Faunus. And finally at 1st are the Venriks, Dezal having a large smile and Chain still carried her emotionless expression, yet her brother swore saw a small smile on her lips.

The reporters were bombarding the winners with questions, one catching Dezal's attention. "Where are you two going next?"

There was only one answer that he proudly knew. "To Beacon!"

**AN: Hello, readers! I would like to make announcement. As I wrote this chapter, I realized that my chapters for this story might be shorter then what would be expected, which I disagree with. So that's why I'm hosting a OC Contest for more writing material! I'm looking to fill between one or two (maybe three) teams, Team MJSC (Majestic), SHDW (Shadow), and Team EVER (I'm not even gonna bother). But I'm not limiting with these teams and will make new ones with the OCs that are sent, these OCs will also be in Season 2 of "The Quincy Hunter". The rules are simple, I'll judge each OC that are sent to me and pick (I apologize in advance for those who's OCs aren't pick), and please send them with detail, since I'm a man of… well, details. Anyways, thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: If you're wondering why I'm doing a Prologue/Character Schematics for Velvet, let me explain. 1: Her weapons and armor are going to be fan-made in the actual series. 2: Why not. It's not like we know so much about her, other than she's shy and a Rabbit Faunus. 3: I wanted to make her describe like I did with the rest of CD **

**Prologue: Do No Harm**

Character Schematics

Name: Velvet Scarlatina.

Nickname: Velv.

Gender: Female.

Age: 17.

Height: 5'6".

Hair Color/Style: Brown; long.

Eye Color: Brown.

Skin Tone: Pale.

Color Designation: Scarlet.

Weapons: Dual High-Caliber Muti-Dust Revolvers (DHCMDR) named "Setting Suns"; Both revolvers have a tan handle with the rest of the revolvers scarlet with scrollwork on them; The chambers are designed to shoot different types of Dust.

Abilities: Medic; Expert Tracker; Night Vision; Sharpshooter; Dust Expert; Thanks to her Aura Semblance being increased perception combined with her quick gun-slinging, Velvet can swiftly pick her targets off with ease.

Appearance: Velvet's has an average athletic-female build. On her head are long and brown rabbit ears, easily identifying her as has a Faunus. She wears a tan long-sleeved jacket over her scarlet shirt, and tan pants with a scarlet belt with a gold buckle and carries the tan holsters of her revolvers and the tan pouch that holds her ammo. She also wears tan boots and wrapped around her neck is a scarlet scarf with both ends hanging down to her chest, one slightly longer than the other. Her emblem is a scarlet cross (the red cross) with black crosshairs on it named "First Shot", located on the left-side of her jacket on the chest.

History: Born from a Human-Faunus relationship, Velvet was cared and trained by her parents. Her Human father, bounty hunter Leo Scarlatina, trained Velvet in the art of using guns, making her deadly with speed and accuracy, while her Faunus mother, nurse Krynn Scarlatina, taught her first aid and aura healing techniques. Although she excelled in her classes at Sanctum Academy and making a few friends, Cardin Winchester and other students continued to harass Velvet for her Faunus heritage. Now she plans to attend Beacon Academy and become a Huntress.

Personality: Velvet is a shy girl who tries to keep to herself due to people bullying her for being a Faunus. If people gain her trust and friendship however, she is happy to be around them. In combat, remaining calm and focus to deal with the situation, sometimes acting as support and healing others.

Aura Display: Velvet will have a scarlet glow that outlines her body.

The Ombra Forest.

Velvet ran on the trail that went through the forest. She had get away from Sanctum Academy, away from the city it was in, and escape from Cardin and other Faunus-haters that seemingly never stop their harassment towards her. Velvet began to grow tired, slowing down and catching her breath after running for so long.

She collapsed onto her knees and started crying. The same question passed through her mind repeatedly: Why? Why do they constantly hurt her? What did she ever do to them to deserve such hate? Why?! Just why?!

''Cause they're afraid of you.' Velvet's father's words responded from memory. 'They hurt you because you're different and are capable of so much more then they'll ever be.' The image of her father smiling warmly was in her head, making her smile. 'Remember Velvet, you're strong, beautiful, and can kick a lot of ass. So don't you ever believe what those jerks say to you.' She got up, wiping the tears off her face and smiling.

"Thanks, dad." Velvet happily whispered to herself. Before she returned to walking home, her rabbit ears picked up on a twig snapping in the brush. She turned, since being a Faunus gave her night vision, she instantly saw what it was under the shadows of trees. It was a Beowolf and she remembered something: they hunt in packs. Velvet checked her surroundings, finding five more Beowolves had made a circle formation around her, closing any plans of escape.

Usually, this is the part where the victim gives up all hope and dies… But Velvet wasn't going to be victim. Her father didn't teach her the art of guns just so she can die. She quickly drew her Setting Suns, both revolvers pointing at two different Beowolves, activating the Wind Dust in them.

Nothing moved for a few seconds, everything became quiet. The Beowolves studied their target, searching for signs of weakness to no avail. The bunny-eared girl had a completely calm expression, yet her eyes were filled with determination, the will to live. Things still remanded still for only a moment, till one of the Beowolves in front of her grew impatient and pounced forward, followed by two other alongside it.

Their final mistake.

One by one, each Beowolf fell after a bullet of Wind Dust went through their skull. Velvet fired her revolvers with speed and precision, thanks to her high perception and gunslinging, the Beowolves never managed to lay a claw on her. She swiftly turned around to deal with the last three, discovering them pouncing at her, all at once. She shot the two on the sides and rolled out the third's way, having it's claws slash her right bicep, making her grunt in pain. Velvet got back on her feet and faced the last Beowolf as it started to rush towards her again. It might've has a chance… if it wasn't shot in the head, not even a second later.

Velvet holstered her revolvers, wincing from the painful gash on her bicep. She examined it, the wound wasn't deep but was bleeding pretty bad. She started to have a scarlet glow outlining her body, closing the gash and completely healing the wound. Now that everything was in order, Velvet happily continued walking home.

1 Month Later, Mistral Skyport.

Velvet stood beside the entrance of the airship, with her was a man with crimson hair and a women with long brown hair and rabbit ears. The women hugged her tightly.

"Now you make sure you make some friends, okay?" Velvet's mom, Krynn, encouraged, reluctantly letting her daughter go.

"And no boys." Velvet's father, Leo, stated with a smile and bringing Velvet into a hug. "Try to be safe."

"I will, dad." Velvet said, soon the the final call for passenger started. "I have to go." She was excited, yet sad that she was leaving her parents.

"We know." Krynn said, her husband wrapping an arm around her. "We'll miss you, sweetie."

"…Okay. Love you, mom. Love you, dad." She said, walking into the airship. She looked through one of the cabin's windows and waved to her parents goodbye.

Leo and Krynn waved back as the airship took off. They couldn't help but cry with love and sadness, both thinking the same thing.

'Our little girl has grown up.'

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter, but I had a difficult time writing this one, so again, I'm sorry. I should also mention that I will be doing a time skip to the Emerald Forest Initiation and that Team MJSK (Majestic and yes, I did replace the C with a K) is filled. Featuring the following:**

**Oscar "Funnyman" Morse by Samurai Oscar.**

**Michael Jaeger by myself.**

**Sinon "Hecate" Asada (for my fellow SAO fans) from the SAO Light Novels and Mangas.**

**And Kai Loy by symphonic497.**

**So that's all and thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 1: Cadaver and Majestic **

Sky over the Emerald Forest.

Velvet flailed her arms after being sent into the air, over the Emerald Forest, and kicking off the first year student's initiation into Beacon. It was unexpected to say the least, worst case scenario for any of the initiates was that they didn't have a 'landing strategy' was what Professor Ozpin called it.

Unfortunately, Velvet really didn't have a landing strategy. So she let the wind carry her… into a lake. Quickly, she climbed up to the surface and gasped for air before swimming for shore. Unknown to her, a Krocavile; a black crocodile with the Grimm's signature white mask was slowly creeping towards Velvet. She finally made it shore, laying down to rest a bit. The Krocavile made it's move, leaping out of the water and diving at her, Velvet was to tired and stunned to responded. She closed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable.

*BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!*

After what sounded like heavy pistols being fired faster than a machine gun. Velvet opened her eyes, finding the Krocavile had been shot nearly to pieces and laying lifeless in the shallow water. She turned around go face her savior, looking at a boy around 15 or 16 with white hair having blue streaks at the ends, he offered his hand.

"You okay?" He minutes earlier.

Romeo was in a good mood. Today was the day, his initiation into Beacon Academy, plus it was his 16th birthday. So he was rather relaxed as he soared through the air; his hands behind his head, ankles crossed, and his back turned to the forest below. Although relaxed, Romeo was aware that he was now falling down rapidly.

Right before he hit the ground, he teleported; reappearing safely on the ground.

"So I would say that's worth about 10 points!" Romeo thought proudly aloud. Weirdly enough, several acorns fell from the trees, making a '0'. "Oh, come on! I did way better then that!" Then a stick fell beside the acorns, changing it into a '10'. "Nailed it!" He started making his way through the forest.

He started to think who he would be partnered up with since this year of students were highly skilled. Hell, even the famous Emerald Knight was here with his friends, the Raven and the Holy Gun. But he wasn't going to chase after them, he would go where the chips land.

*SPLASH!*

That also included water landings. Romeo sprinted towards the direction of the noise, until stopping at a lake. He scanned the area and found rabbit-eared girl resting on the shore. As he walked towards her, a Krocavile leaped out of the water, diving right at the girl.

In one motion, Romeo unsheathed Swift and Gale, switching them into their pistol modes and unleashed a storm of bullets, nearly ripping it to shreds. Once the Grimm was motionless, he sheathed his weapons and looked at the girl, offering his hand.

"You okay?" He asked, she nodded and took hold of his hand, letting him help her onto her feet. "Good, wouldn't want my partner getting eaten before I got talk to them! Name's Romeo by the way." He smiled, starting to walk back into the forest. "C'mon, lets get moving!"

Velvet followed and asked. "Y-you don't care that I'm a Faunus?" She had to admit, she was expecting him to say something hateful.

Romeo looked at her. "Why should I? You're a person just like everybody else and you look friendly enough. Besides, I can't stand racist jerks treating others like animals. And to be honest, I'm kinda jealous of Faunus."

That surprised Velvet more. "Really?"

"Yeah, you guys have better hearing, reflexes, you even have night vision." He explained brightly, although he could do the same, he needed his aura to compete. "So… you haven't told me your name yet."

"Oh, I'm Velvet, nice to meet you." She replied cheerfully.

"Same here." He said, smiling. "C'mon, I know the best way to the temple."

"Wait, how do you know?" She asked, Romeo grew a smirk.

"When you train at Beacon a couple years, you get a good sense of direction." He answered proudly.

Meanwhile.

Dezal, like the other initiates before and after him, flew across the sky, him in a skydiving position to slow down the his decent. Chain had been launched right before him and he tried keeping his eyes on her, but lost sight of her. He wasn't worried about her going against Grimm, he actually almost felt bad for any of those monsters crossing paths with her. Almost. What worried him was if she could think of a landing strategy, he didn't doubt her at all, Dezal was just worried for his little sister's safety.

Getting closer to the ground rather quickly, he unsheathed Light's Edge, switching it to it's cannon form and aiming it at the ground. Dezal had done this maneuver plenty of times… in a video game.

Down below were a pack of Beowolves, all bored and hoping for something happen or to eat.

"*Whistle!* Hey ya mutts, up here!" The Beowolves looked upward, finding a rabbit-eared boy with a gold and white cannon leveled on his right-shoulder. At a couple meters before crashing into the ground, Dezal fired his cannon, not only turning the Beowolves into ashes, but the blast also dramatically lowered the speed of his fall and allowed him to land safely.

He switched Light's Edge into it's claymore form and rested on his shoulder-guard. "Now to find Cha-!" Before Dezal could declare his quest to find his sister, someone tapped his shoulder, he turned to find the person he was going to search for. He smiled. "Well, Chainy, are you ready to kick some butt?" He asked enthusiastically.

Chain sighed, what she feared has finally happened. "So you figured out a nickname for me." It was true, for years, Dezal had never figured out a nickname for Chain, until now.

"Yep, and I'm sticking with it! Now then…raceyoutothetemple!" Just as fast as he said it, Dezal raced ahead. Chan sighed again and jogged after her older brother, carrying a small smile along the way.

Elsewhere.

*CRACK!*

A girl lowered her black .50 anti-material sniper rifle with a bipod and bayonet atached to it, named 'O.S.O.K.' (One Shot, One Kill) after making short work of an Ursa by taking it's head off. The girl, Sinon, had short pale blue hair and indigo eyes, she fancied a desert colored military jacket with white bulletproof armor under it, a white muffler wrapped around her neck, black fingerless gloves, desert colored leggings, and black short-shorts and combat boots. Holstered on her lower-back was her backup weapon: a black heavy pistol.

Her age, being 16, made her the oldest out of the three youngest students; she was half a year older than her life-long friend/rival, and a year older than the girl with the red cloak. She was accepted into Beacon early for several good reasons: 1) She showed marksman skills above some Huntsmen and Huntresses. 2) Her grades at Signal were very impressive. And 3) It wasn't like she had anywhere else to go, after she… eliminated those White Fang members that tried robbing a bank, people labeled her as a cold-blooded murder, exiling her into a lonely life in Vale with few people that showed any kindness to her. So when Ozpin offered her a place at Beacon, she accepted immediately.

Sinon reloaded O.S.O.K., scanning her surroundings for any more hostiles or for any initiates. Several leaves fell from above, indicating movement, she swiftly reacted by aiming her sniper rifle at the source; a hawk. The bird didn't seemed fazed by her reaction, it just studied her curiously, waiting Sinon's next move.

"May you please refrain from shooting Yin?" Sinon turned, aiming at the hooded male figure, who raised his hands in defense. "Well don't point it at me!"

Sinon lowered her weapon. "Sorry." She muttered. She took a moment to get a good look of her partner. He was several inches taller than her and his appearance was concealed by his black robes and cloak with dark purple details and swirls, sheathed across his back was a dark brown long-poled glaive with it's silver blade pointing down and a quiver of arrows attached to the hilt. The boy walked up to her with his hawk named Yin landing on his shoulder, he offered his hand.

"Anyways, my name is Kai." Sinon didn't shake his hand, instead she raised an eye-brow. She didn't feel comfortable around a boy who hid his face, he noticed. "It's the hood, isn't it?" He asked and she nodded. "Will this help?" When he took off his hood, Sinon felt her face heating up. Kai had tan skin, black hair that was unkept and reached his shoulders, and she became lost in his deep brown eyes. Kai acknowledged her blush and smirked. "My, my, why are you blushing." He teased, earning a swift kick in the shin, Sinon walked past him with a huff as he hopped in pain, clutching his shin.

"We should get going. I don't want to be the last pair to pass the initiation." She said coldly, Kai recovered and walked beside her.

"So what's your name?" Kai asked.

"My name is Sinon and it's…" She glanced at him, smiling, "… a pleasure meeting you." Kai grew red hues on his cheeks; she looked beautiful with that smile. Then he realized something.

"Wait, are you Sinon 'Hecate' Asada by any chance?" Sinon stopped and looked at him, dead in the eyes.

"How do you know that nickname?" Only one person calls her that name, her best friend and rival.

"Romeo told me." Kai replied.

"You know Frost?" Sinon wasn't surprised, when Romeo wasn't at Beacon, then he was traveling outside of Vale for one his 'adventures'.

He nodded. "Yep, I met him when I was tracking down a group of bandits. He told me all sorts of things about you."

Uh-oh.

Her face grew red of embarrassment, losing her cool and calm demeanor."W-what kind of things?" Since she and Romeo were life-long friends, he knew of Sinon's secrets, especially the more… embarrassing ones.

Kai shrugged. "Just that you're a good person and you're like a sister to him."

'Oh thank god…" She thought, sighing in relief.

Unfortunately for her, Kai wasn't done. "But he did mention something about a 'Mr. Bonkers'." Sinon's eyes widen and her face became crimson with something other than embarrassment and trembled.

"That… that… MEINU NO MUSUKO!" She shouted with rage, Romeo 'Frost' Blue was now a deadman walking.

Somewhere else.

Michael Jaeger, heir to Jaeger Industries; one of the largest weapons manufactures of Remnant and known for using it's profits to advance medical science, had just killed several Beowolves and proceeded to walk amongest the forest. His messy hair was navy blue with red streaks and his eyes were crimson. He fancied a navy blue trench coat with only one tail on the right-side and red lining over his navy blue shirt and silver chest plate, navy blue fingerless gloves, pants, and boots. In his left-hand, being carried like a cane, was his weapon, 'Gypsy and Danger'; Gypsy was a navy blue bladed ninjatō with an red outline and the handle navy blue, with Danger not only it's sheath, but a navy blue automatic shotgun. He personally made this weapon as his original before copying it and selling it as the limited Yamato series, few actually getting their hands on them and few knowing how to use it properly (one of them being the possible leader of an terrorist organization, hell bent on taking over the world or something ).

Michael was currently searching for someone, his adopted brother, Oscar 'Funnyman' Morse. He needed to find him because of his… mental state. Oscar was part of an illegal military lab experiment to create super soldiers that was ultimately shut down, so when he needed a home, the Jaegers took him in. Oscar quickly became part of the family despite one problem; Gamma. Gamma (or Gary as Oscar would call him) wasn't a person, but an A.I. that lived in Oscar's mind, feeding him lies and creating fake memories, including his name. Yet, Gamma and Oscar didn't hate each other, in fact, they got along after Oscar could tell when Gamma was being dishonest, and they shared an odd sense of humor.

"Knock, knock!" A male voice happily called, making Michael stop and shake his head, a smile making an appearance. "Knock, knock!"

Michael sighed. "Who's there?"

"Sur!" The voice answered.

"Sur who." He replied, out of nowhere, another 17 year-old boy appeared.

"Surprise!" The boy said, right in Michael's face, you could say he was surprised.

"GAH!" Michael yelled, stumbling backwards onto the ground, clutching the left-side of his chest, feeling the verge of having a heart attack as Oscar roared in laughter. "Stop scaring me like that?!"

Oscar offered his hand. "Okay, okay!" He chuckled, helping Michael onto his feet.

Oscar had messy purple hair under his black baseball cap and his eyes were two different colors; his left-eye being purple while his right-eye was black. He was several inches taller than Michael and wore a black hoodie, purple jeans, and white trainers. Sheathed across his back was his longsword, "Zero"; the handle was purple with the blade black with a purple outline, a trigger could be spotted under it's guard.

"Alrighty, Jaeger Bombastic! Let's finish our quest to find the relics!" Oscar cheerfully declared.

'God, you Shisnos are annoying.' A computerized voice sighed in Oscar's head.

'Gary, be nice.' Oscar thought.

'Fine… but you Shisnos don't make it easy.' Gamma replied.

Michael snapped his fingers to bring Oscar out of his thoughts. "Hey Funnyman, you ready?"

Oscar shook his head to wake himself up before grinning. "Eeyup!"

"Good." The two started to make their way through the forest. "Come on, let's go find our cousin."

A Few Hours Later.

Through out the initiation, Romeo and Velvet worked great together, managing to eliminate any Grimm that crossed their path with ease. During times without engagement, the two talked, getting to know each other better and Romeo telling jokes.

"-Then I said 'Bunker? I barely knew her'!" Romeo humored as they walked through the forest, earning a giggle from his partner. The two reached a clearing with the temple and what looked like a battle had happened. Romeo gave a slow whistle. "Looks like we missed on hell of a party." He commented, looking how a line of large feathers and stingers stabbed into the ground, there was even a large wall of ice was slowly melting away. The pair walked towards the temple and finding what the relics were. "Chess pieces, huh?" He examined each relic that was held on an individual miniature pillar.

"Velvet, is that you?" A familiar voice called, not to far away. She turned around, finding her cousins jogging over to them.

"Michael! Oscar! It's good see you!" Velvet exclaimed cheerfully, bringing Michael into a hug.

Michael smiled. "Likewise." He said as they broke away from the embrace.

"Man, wouldn't believe the time we had, Velv!" Oscar started, grinning. "First we had to deal with a bunch of Beowolves, then there was the Ursa, and the worst part was the lions, tigers, and be-!" Michael clamped his hand over his friend's mouth.

"As Oscar was saying. We had quite the time getting here." Michael finished, removing his hand from Oscar's mouth, who was still grinning. Michael noticed the boy behind Velvet. "You must be Velvet's partner. Let me introduce myself; my name is Michael Jaeger." He offered to shake hands, which Romeo accepted.

"Nice to meet ya. The name's-." Romeo started, only to be cut off.

"ROMIO 'FUROSUTO' BURŪ!" His blood ran cold, he knew only one person who shouted in Japanese with such anger. He turned to the direction of the voice, finding his friends, Kai with Yin on his shoulder and Sinon, only she was storming towards him.

He smiled nervously. "H-hey Sinon, long time no see-." *WHACK!* "OW! My face!" As he rubbed his red cheek, Sinon grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt by the collar. "Kai! Buddy! A little help!"

Kai smirked, finding the scene amusing. "Sorry Romeo, you're on your own."

"BAKA! DONO YŌ NI SHITE-SHI KYŌKI NI TSUITE DARENIMO IWA AETE! ANTA WA HIMITSU NO KARE O TAMOTSU KOTO NI NATTE ITA!" Sinon scolded hotly, yelling right at Romeo's face.

"S-shinōn, bōryuko-tekina koto suru hitsuyō wa arimasen! D-dono yō ni wareware wa rirakkusu yaku! He pleaded nervously, hoping to calm his friend down.

"Oh, I will relax… ANATA GA SHINDE IRU TOKI NI!" She angrily declared.

Kai watched the sight until Velvet tapped his shoulder, gaining his attention. "So you're friends of Romeo?" She asked.

"Yeah, he helped me out not to long ago suggested I go to Beacon. But him and Sinon go way back apparently." He answered, glancing to the small cloud of dust with voices that were either pleading 'not the face' or shouting 'hold still'. Even the hawk found it kinda funny.

"Shouldn't we help him? Before she actually hurts him." Velvet said, she was growing worried that her partner's friend might actually injure him.

"No, I doubt Sinon will go that far." Kai replied, the he noticed another pair joining them. "It seems we have company."

"Wow! Talk about missing a party!" Dezal said cheerfully as he and Chain walked up to their fellow initiates and the temple. "Hi!"

"Sup!" Oscar greeted. "I'm Oscar, what's your name?"

"I'm Dezal and this is my little sis, Chainy!" He happily introduced himself and his sister.

"It's Chain." She corrected nonchalantly.

"It's great to meet ya. This here is my friend, Jaeger Bombastic!" Oscar introduced Michael.

"But just call me Michael." He said, offering his hand to Chain. She accepted and for some reason, she felt heat rising to her face. Why is her heart beating so fast?

After a brief skirmish, Romeo and Sinon were panting. "Please… please tell me you're done." Romeo said in between breaths.

"Fine." Sinon agreed, allowing him to sigh in relief. "But…" She once again grabbed him by the collar. "If you tell anyone about Bonkers, I will end you. Do I make myself clear?" She growled, Romeo nodded with a nervous smile. She smiled. "Good! And I'm glad to see you." She let him go, returning to Kai and Velvet. "I'm sorry you had to see that, he's like a little brother and can be rather…"

"Frustrating." Kai offered.

"Quite." Sinon agreed.

After everyone did a quick introduction of themselves, each pair grabbed a chess pieces. Michael noticed Oscar seemed down. "Oscar, what's the matter?"

Funnyman sighed. "I feel this is kinda boring."

Michael raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well usually something epic happens at the end that we have to fight or do." He explained, a small hint of sadness and disappointment evident in his voice.

Kai patted his shoulder. "Trust me, it's best nothing similar to that happens."

"Yeah, even I have to agree!" Dezal said brightly. "The last thing we need is something as big as a Sundowner trying to eat us."

Out of nowhere, an explosion of flames erupted in front of the group and the temple. The heat intensified, forcing everyone to look away and put their hands (or wings in Yin's case) against the heated winds to cover their faces. Once the strong winds ended, they looked to the source and that made them speechless.

In front of them was a dragon Grimm, jet black skin covered with red crystal-like shards for scales. It had massive wings, jaws, claws, a long neck and tail, all completed with piercing red eyes and the signature Grimm mask. It was what Dezal had mentioned, a Sundowner.

Moments seemed to slowly go by, everyone staring at the dragon, stunned that one had appeared. Having read Kai's mind, Yin was the only thing that moved; leaving to find help. Romeo was the first to say something.

"You gotta be ki-!"

The Sundowner let out a earth shaking roar before opening it's jaws and released a jet of crimson and ebony flames. Dezal quickly reacted, slamming his fist into the ground and activating a gold dome of energy, protecting everyone from the flames.

"We need to think of something!" Kai stated, unsheathing his glaive, 'Reason' and switching it into it's bow form, readying an arrow.

"Dezal!" Chain called, gaining her brother's attention. "Can your cannon kill it?" She asked, unholstering Deiva and Angelis and them with loading Dust shots.

Dezal nodded, unsheathing Light's Edge and activating it's cannon mode as he crouched. "Yeah, but it will take time for me to charge it."

"You're also gonna need something to add to that kind of attack." Michael said, placing his right-hand over Gypsy's handle and readying himself.

"I can help!" Oscar said cheerfully, unsheathing Zero and activating it's beam cannon; the blade splitting in half and revealing a long barrel. "If we combine our attacks into one, we can win!"

'That… might actually work.' Gamma agreed. 'Nice thinking, Shisno."

'Thanks!' Oscar thought.

"Then it's settled!" Romeo said, unsheathing Swift and Gale and getting into a offensive stance. "I'll distract it while you guys charge up."

"You're going to need back up." Michael offered, Romeo nodded.

"Me and Velvet will cover you from here." Sinon said, crouching and aiming through O.S.O.K.'s scope at the direction of the Sundowner.

"Right!" Velvet nodded, unholstering her Setting Suns.

"Kai and I will follow and help you get close to it as possible." Chain said.

"Understood!" Kai agreed.

They all prepared themselves with their auras making an appearance. Dezal had gold arcs of lightning around his body. Chain emanated a shadowy silver aura. Oscar emanated a purple mist with purple energy glowing in Zero's barrel. The purple swirls and details on Kai's cloak began to glow and eyes became purple, glowing as well. Velvet had a glowing scarlet outline. Anything red on Michael's body started to glow, especially his eyes that turned navy blue. Indigo colored winds danced arounds Sinon with her eyes glowing. Finally, Romeo emanated an smokey royal blue aura and the blue streaks in his hair glowed, along with his now royal blue eyes, but his eyes were… different now. His pupils shifted into what looked like three pointed pinwheels with the ends curving like scythe blades back to the body of the wheel, he was aware of this change after he acquired his new ability.

Once the Sundowner stooped shooting it's dark blaze, it found that it's prey was not crispy and hid in a gold dome. The dome collapsed, showing the group was ready for combat.

Romeo and Michael rushed forward with Chain and Kai not to far behind. The rest stayed put; Dezal and Oscar charging their weapons while Velvet and Sinon put suppressing fire on the Sundowner, not letting it attack. While Velvet had activated the Wind Dust in her revolvers to add speed to the bullets, Sinon used her semblance to accelerate the high caliber shots from her sniper rifle, each shot severely damaging the Sundowner's armored skin.

Chain fired her revolvers as her and the other dash towards their target, the Dust shots smashed against it's skin. Kai readied the arrow on his bow, charging his aura into it, finding a weak spot, he launched the now purple glowing arrow into the Sundowner's eyes, piercing through it and making it half blind.

Getting closer to the dragon, Chain and Kai broke off course towards it, letting Romeo and Michael do the close-quarter combat. The Sundowner brought down it's clawed hand at the two, they quickly separated, avoiding the claws that smashed into the ground. Michael dashed all around the dragon, unsheathing and sheathing Gypsy after each strike and pulling Danger's trigger, increasing the rate of his attacks, and aiming at the areas were Sinon's rifle had hit. Since the Sundowner wasn't able to defend itself on the ground, it used it's massive wings to carry itself into the air with ease.

Using his semblance, Michael summoned a fury ethereal swords, shooting them at the Sundowner. The swords rapidly pierced it, managing to clip one of it's wings and sending the Sundowner crashing into the ground.

"Switch!" Romeo told Michael, dashing towards the dragon. He placed Swift's blade on Gale's and grinded them, engulfing Gale's blade with white flames that had blue tips while royal blue arcs of lightning danced on Swift's blade. "Here it goes." The Sundowner finally recovered and tried slashing him, only to have it's arm severed. "Burning Tempest!" He started his combo, rapidly cutting the dragon with incredible speed, the flames and lightning on his swords melting through it's armor.

"How much longer!" Michael asked Oscar and Dezal. Everyone else already beside them.

"We're ready!" Dezal answered. Hearing this, Romeo teleported back to the group and Michael rushed over to them. The Sundowner, enraged that was overpowered by it's food, unleashed it's dark flames in a final effort to kill those brats. "Smile, you son of a bitch!" Together, Dezal fired a gold blast along with Oscar firing a purple beam, the attacks combined into one and clashed against the red and black flames. The combined attack overpowered the Sundowner and blasted it to Kingdom Come.

Everyone's aura display faded away and their features returned to normal. Yin rejoined them, taking her place on Kai's shoulder. "Yeah! We did it!" Oscar cheered.

Later That Day, Beacon's Auditorium.

With the students gathered in auditorium and one by one, Ozpin assigned each team. On stage was a girl with black hair with purple dyed tips, a boy in bulky rust colored armor, another boy in olive military styled gear, and a girl in a black and gray cowgirl outfit. "Samantha Mercer, Holden Jackson, Dimitri Raynkin, and Wei Raynkin. You four have collected the Black Queen pieces, from here on out, you'll be known as Team SHDW (Shadow). Led by… Samantha Mercer." Ozpin announced. The newly formed team walked off stage, letting the next up. "Michael Jaeger, Sinon Asada, Oscar Morse, and Kai Loy. You have gathered the Black Knight pieces, from this day on, you shall form Team MJSK (Majestic). Led by… Oscar Morse." Hearing this made Oscar grin excitingly and Michael gave him a proud pat on the back. Once off stage, the next group went up. "Velvet Scarlatina, Romeo Blue, Dezal Venrik, and Chan Venrik. You have retrieved the White Pawn pieces, from here on, you will be named Team CDVR (Cadaver). Led by… Chain Venrik." Dezal beamed at his sister, who although still carried an emotionless expression, he still saw a hint of a small smile.

As Team CDVR made their way off stage, Ruby's eyes made contact with Romeo's for a brief moment.

"Something catch your eye?" Yang said slyly, playfully nudging her sister.

"Yang!" Ruby whined, becoming flustered.

"I'm just teasing!" Yang happily replied.

When CDVR finally got to their seats, Dezal couldn't help but ask. "So Chain, who's second in comm-?"

"Romeo." She answered nonchalantly before he could finish.

"What?" He gasped.

"Sweet!" Romeo cheered, Velvet giggled at her teammate's little antic.

**A/N: Shout out to thelonewander117 for building Team SHDW and I'm no longer accepting OCs. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
